


love is undisputed

by bloodymox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt and comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, adam and roddy cuddle and make up: the musical, adam is a buttface, also romance kinda, hello i'm here with emotions, i write in lowercase but i promise my writing is at least kinda ok, roddy needs: a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymox/pseuds/bloodymox
Summary: adam has a tendency to take out his frustrations on the wrong people, while roddy sometimes takes things too much to heart.





	love is undisputed

"you just think you're better than everyone else! and on top of that, you're blaming all of our problems on me! it's a two player game, adam; not every problem we have is my fault."  
  
"well," adam said. "at least i stay in my own fucking lane and don't get involved in shit that isn't my business."  
  
"see, there it is again," roderick spat. "mister holier-than-thou acting like he always plays by the rules. maybe instead of pretending i'm the problem, you look in a mirror once in awhile."  
  
adam ran a hand through his hair in frustration. to the nxt universe, it just seemed like the undisputed era were having 'family problems'. behind the curtain, though, it was much worse. all of the arguing going on had not only caused bobby and kyle to get a separate hotel room, but it was doing something else entirely: tearing apart the already-fragile relationship between adam and roddy. things were so bad between the two that, earlier in the night, adam cole had found himself seeking advice from johnny gargano of all people. adam sat at the foot of the bed, putting his face in his hands. a silence passed, then adam felt the bed dip next to him. he looked up to see roddy, and he looked as bad as adam felt.  
  
"maybe," roddy said. "maybe this wasn't meant to work out..."  
  
"what do you mean," adam asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
roddy gestured vaguely. "you know...this...us. i'm too easily hurt, and you're too damn stubborn...it's a bad combination."  
  
adam shook his head. "maybe...i just -," he took a shaky breath. "i really love you."  
  
"i love you, too," roddy said sadly, "but all we do lately is bicker or fight or ignore each other. it's bad..."  
  
adam laid down on the bed, rolling over so he was facing away from roddy. he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force back tears. this was it, he thought. roddy was going to break up with him and it was all because he was too much of a stubborn asshole to admit when he was wrong. a few moments later, adam flinched as a pair of arms enveloped him. he relaxed as roddy pressed the front of his body against him. roddy ran his fingers through adam's hair and the dam broke; adam bit his lip and softly wept as his still-boyfriend comforted him.  
  
"i'm sorry," adam said quietly. "i should've known not to blame you for everything; you were only trying to help...and i'm sorry for being an egomaniac."  
  
"it's ok, babe," roddy said. "and i'm sorry for not opening up about how i was feeling before things got out of hand. we just...we gotta work on communication."  
  
adam nodded. he rolled over so he was facing roddy; looking into his boyfriend's brown eyes and giving a small smile. roddy kissed adam on the cheek and on the forehead and adam sighed.  
  
"still boyfriends," he asked.  
  
roddy nodded. "still boyfriends."  
  
adam smiled. he was happy that roddy was willing to forgibe him and vise versa. after all, the undisputed era wouldn't be quite the same without roderick strong. he had made a career-altering decision when he turned on pete dunne, and it just wouldn't be fair for it to be thrown away over miscommunication. roddy slid his hands down adam's back and gave his ass a quick squeeze. adam gasped.  
  
"you know what the best part of disagreeing is," roddy said.  
  
"hm," adam hummed.  
  
roddy smirked. "the make-up sex."  
  
he took his shirt off and climbed on top of adam. adam's cheeks turned pink and he removed his own shirt. they quickly removed the rest of theit clothes, and adam did his best to bite back a grin.  
  
"show me."

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was short and kinda pointless but it helped with my writer's block !!


End file.
